Vanellope s adventures in wonderland
by TotalDreamerGirl
Summary: Parody to Alice in Wonderland. Vanellope falls down a hole while following a Cy-bug that appears on Sugar Rush. That s when the adventure begins. Read and Review :)


_**Hello, well, a new Wreck-it Ralph fanfic, hope you like it **__** and leave a review.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph's characters or Alice in wonderland original story. They belong to Disney and Lewis Carroll._

* * *

Vanellope Von Schweetz was sitting on top of the highest branch of a red and white stripped tree on the Candy Cane forest.

She just sat there, with an orange lollypop in her mouth. She was licking it slowly, bored to death, and it was only ten in the morning. She would usually be racing that time of day, but Litwak diceded he needed some hollidays, so the arcade remained closed.

She laid back, relaxed and let out a big yawn. She really wanted something exiting to happen, but she was almost sure that nothing really would.

She looked down for asecond, and she saw something shiny moving on the ground, but she was too high to see what that bright thing was. She jumped to the floor, and saw the shape was nothing else than a Cy-bug.

"Hey you shouldn't be here" Vanellope said surprised. Since the Turbo's incident Sugar Rush had been Cy-bug free, just like every other game, except for Hero's duty of course.

When the Cy-bug heard her, it fastened it's walk, until it was almost running, trying to scape away. But there was no way Vanellope was letting it slip away. She ran behind him, but she wasn't fast enough to catch it.

The Cy-bug suddenly dissapeared. It fell through a deep big hole that was resting right on the feet of a candy cane tree.

She took a look inside of it, but it was too dark to see anything. She took a step closer to the edge, but tripped and fell inside.

"Ahhhh!" She shouted the first two or three meters of fall. "Is this thing endless?" She asked herself still shouting.

But after the fourth meter she got tired of screaming. It was all the same. By the sixth meter she was already asleep, and still falling.

Ten or so minutes after she fell asleep, she reached the other side of the hole. But she didn't hurt herself when she hit the ground, she landed on her back.

She was on a room filled with doors, and a glass table in the centre of it. In the table there was a key and a little bottle filled with some kind of liquid.

She grabbed the key from the table, and tryied it on every single door in the room. When she found the one that was opened with the key, she tryied to go in, but the door was too small. It was a little bright brown door, with a golden doorknob that looked like a face. But it wasn't moving so the little girl thought it was just for decoration.

She struggled to go in, but it was imposible, her head wouldn't go across it. She just took it out and thought.

"Hey watch out, it hurts you silly girl, you can't go in, you're giant!" The door said, making Vanellope jump a little because of the surprise.

"What do you want me to do?" Vanellope asked to the door. She then felt herself like a crazy. First for listening to the door, then for answering to what it was saying.

"Drink the liquid on the table"

"Are you sick or something, I won't drink that!"

"It's the only way you can go across"

The president hesitantly walked to the bottle and drank every dorp in it. It was so disgusting, she almost puked.

But a few seconds later, she began to get smaller and smaller, until she was almost the same size the door was. The horrible taste of the drink was almost gone.

"Great genius, you left the key in the table" the door sarcastically said. "There's no way to open the door, you can't get through"

"Oh I cannot? Watch and learn stupid door" Vanellope then glitched and appeared right on the other side. "There you got it disgusting piece of poop colored wood!"

She looked arround. It was really similar to Sugar Rush, the castle was far on the background, and everuthing arround was completely made with candies. The only differences were that the speedway was a lot smaller, and it was in the castle's garden, which was obviously huge.

The trees arround her were made of chocolate and green jelly. They had gummy bears, caramel apples and popcorns hanging from them, and there were loads of them.

On a tree there was a sign. Vanellope walked to it.

"The sweet forest". Vanellope red aloud. She looked to both sides. She didn't really know where to go.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked from nowhere.

The girl once again looked around, only this time in confusion.

"The little girl doesn't know where to go?" The voice asked once again.

"Where are you?" Vanellope asked.

SourBill appeared on the branch of one the trees, wieh a wide smile on his lips.

"You're not from here are you?"

"Hey that's my catchphrase!"

She then saw Bill's smile.

"Hey candy ball, what's with the smile?"

"Are you talking to me? Do I even know you?"

"Well, if I'm not wrong you're SourBill, aren't you?" The girl asked mockingly.

"I'm Cheshshire SourBill" he corrected her. Vanellope raised an eyebrow "I'm the..."

"Hey I don't need to know the story of your life, I just want to know how to get out of here." the girl interrupted.

The king's servant's face became serious again.

"You need to talk to King Candy" he said as if it was ovbious.

"And how do I get there, mr. Obvious?" She asked.

"Oh, why would I tell you Miss nice? Find it your own way" he said while fading away.

"Hey come back you scum bag" but it was uselss. He was gone.

She looked to the tree with the signs again.

"Candy Castle, to the right.

Vanellope began to walk in that direction, but she got lost after some minutes.

She was now on some kind of swamp. The trees looked old and crappy, the water on the lake was dirty, black, and it smelled horrible.

She walked through the trees, until she saw a extremely large table. There on theopposite extreme she was standing at, Ralph amd Felix were sitting. Ralph was dressed exactly the same, only he had a multycolored top hat that was covered with gummies, chocolate candies and sparkles, same as his jacket.

Felix was dressed exactly the same as in the game.

Ralph was trying to serve some tea on the porcelain cups in front of him, but he was clearly failing. Each time he grabbed a cup, he wrecked it and threw it to his side, for Felix to fix them with his hammer. On the table there were ckaes, cupcakes, candies, and other sweet foods. There were also glasses filled with juices and flavored waters, that were of course filled by Felix.

Vanellope walked closer to the table, and began laughing at the sight of Ralph with those clothes. She was crying, and laughing so bad her stomach hurt.

She whiped the tears away, and she could control her laughter, but she couldn't stop snickering everytime she saw him.

"Ralph, man, looks like an unicorn just puked all over you" she said still snickering.

"I don't know who that Ralph man you're talking about is kid. I'm the mad hatter." He said a little bit offended by Vanellope's joke.

"Serious dude, you're not Ralph, and that's not Felix, isn't it?"

"In fact I am Felix ma'am"

Vanellope decided to play along with Ralph.

"Well then, _mad hatter, _What are you doing here in the swamp?"

"I live here kid"

"What are you celebrating?"

"None of you're business"

"What are you doing?"

"You don't mind"

"And what's with the table?"

"And what's with you being so annoying?" He asked slamming his fists on the table, wrecking it on two halfs.

"I can fix it!" Felix said, and then hit the table with his hammer, repairing it.

"Pff, chill out dude, I just want to know how to get to the castle" vanellope said indeferently.

"Walk straight until you reach the chocolate ice cream puddle, it has an oblea right in the centre. There you have indications" felix said putting his hammer on his belt.

"Thank you Felix. See you giant lake of Rainbow Dash puke!" She saluted to a still angry "mad hatter"

She ran in the direction she was told to. Indeed, in the middle of the lake was a giant oblea filled with signs.

She found the one she was looking for.

"Candy Castle to the left"

She continued running until she reached the castle. Taffyta, Rancis, Snowanna, Candlehead and Swizzle, were all holding jars filled with pink paint and torches.

"What are you doing?" The black haired girl asked them. They were painting the flower-shaped ginger cookies on the castle's front garden tree's.

"King Candy will kill us" Candlehead said.

"I'm too young and sweet to die" Taffyta replied almost crying, and moving her paintbrush even faster.

"Um guys?" Vanellope asked once again.

"Don't stay there, take paint and a paintbrush and pain for your life" Rancis told her."how could we mistake pink flowers with salmon colored ones?"

"It was Snowanna's fault, she brought us the seedl to plant"

"My fault? Swizzle's fault for not double checking!"

And with that an argument tha Vanellope was not willing to get into began.

She entered to the castle. King Candy was sitting on the main room. Next to him Calhoun stood with her gun pointing at anybody that would cross the door.

"What are you doing here, and what do you want?" Tamora asked agressively.

"Chill out Tammy, hi there sweet cupcake" he said.

The president's eyebrows both raised. After everything he was calling her that? And was the sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun protecting him?

"How can I help you?"

She looked in Tamora's direction

"Do youwork for him?" She asked surprised.

"Is there a problem with that?" The sergeant asked back, grippinh her gun even tighter.

"Not at all" she said now nervous. She then looked back to King Candy. "I want to get out of here"

"Oh, you want to, then you'll have to race against me. The first one to cross the line wins. If you win you go, if I win you'll stay here as my slave, just like all those kids outside... i wonder how those ginger trees are."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know"

Vanellope thought about King Candy's bet. There was no way he would win against her. She was definetly the best racer.

"You know what?, I accept the challenge, I'll race against you"

"Let's go to the track then!"

They first went to a big garage, led by Calhoun who didn't let go of her gun. It was obvious she didn't recognize the little girl.

"You have to choosa a cart. You have ten minutes" king Candy said.

Vanellope walked between the cars. There were all of her friend's carts. She found the one she was less expecting to find. Her own cart. She smiled widely. Now there was no way Candy would win.

"I choose this one" she said jumping onto her cart.

"Pff, that one? you're kidding, aren't you?" King Candy said laughing.

"What's wrong with this one?" She asked.

"Oh nothing sweet pumpkin" he answered stepping into his own cart, and putting on his gloves.

They both drove to the track. King Candy ordered Minty and Rancis to wait in the finish line.

Taffyta meanwhile was on the starting line, much more relaxed since the king hadn't noticed the flowers incident.

"Ready, set, GO!" The white haired girl shouted. Both carts quickly took off. Vanellope was winning, King Candy, noticing it gave his slaves a signal with his hands. The quickly ran towards him. But when Vanellope was going to cross the line first, they avoided her, and continued running over King Candy, who crossed the line.

Vanellope's eyes were as wide as two lollypops.

"I win"

"Hey you cheated, that's unfair!" The raven haired girl said getting red.

"Are you telling ME I cheated?!" King Candy asked angily.

"Yeah, is there anybody else who raced against us and I didn't know?"

"Guards, get her and take her to fungeon! Make sure she doesn't go out of this castle"

"Wait! Why!?"

"Nobody calls King Candy a cheater!"

A group of Cy-bugs entered the room. They stood behind and besides the king and Tamora who was next to Candy, waiting for an order. From the place she was, she recognized the Cy-bug she saw falling down the hole.

"You brought me here!" She said while pointing at one of the Cy-bugs in the front row.

All of the metal insects spun arround to see it. The pointed one just shrugged.

"Get her! Don't let her scape!"

Tamora led the group towards the girl, charging her gun.

"Don't let her go away, grab her and take her to the fungeon"

Hearing this, Vanellope ran out of the castle and into the swamp. Tamora and The Cy-bugs followed her close behind. And King Candy was also running to get her.

"Don't let her scape!" The king shouted when they reached the Mad hatter's and Felix's table.

"Hey you, you called me My Little Pony food reject!" Ralph said when he recognized the little girl, and ran after her to chase her.

They soon reached for the forest, and Vanellope ran to the wooden door she had entered through.

She tried everything to open it, but there was no way she would. She concentrated, and tryied to glitch, but it didn't work.

"Ha, I told you to grab the key before entering!" The door said.

"Oh, shut your face!"

Cheshire SourBill appeared besides her.

"So, you found King Candy I guess?"

"You're not blind, don't you see he's trying to kill me?"

"Well, then scape"

"The door is closed"

"Open your eyes then"

"Open my eyes? Are youdumb, I'm awake!"

"Are you?"

"Yeah..." this time she doubted a little bit. Was she awake?

Shepinchedherself. It didn't hurt her. She knew she was asleep.

"Vanellope, wake up, wake up now!" She shouted now nervous. They were all getting closer and closer. "Wake up girl, wake up!"

Tamora got ready to shoot

"Hey kid wake up! Kid!" A voice said.

The sergeant shot.

Vanellope opened her eyes slowly. She was still half asleep.

"Mad hatter?"

"Mmm... no, I'm Ralph"

"Booger face is that you?" Vanellope asked surprised.

"Yeah" his expression turned serious. "What were you dreaming about, I've been trying to wake you up for almos half an hour!"

"What time is it?"

"1 PM"

She sat on the branch.

"I'm not dead? I'm not dead!" She said excited. She jumped on Ralph's back, and hugged him and glitched on every branch of the tree, still singin "I'm alive"

"Did you hit your head with something?"

"Trust me, I didn't"

She sat back next to Ralph, and after that, the raven haired girl told the wrecker everything that happened in her dreams in wonderland.

"You know, you're totally sick fart princess."

"Yeah, I know I am stink brain." Vanellope said smiling symphatetically.

* * *

_**So, what did you think about it? This was an idea I thought that would be funny. I hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review!**_


End file.
